Keep Breaking My Heart Pretty Brown Eyes
by LaceNLeather24
Summary: Kevney Universe
1. Chapter 1

My Interpretation on what happened at the Ali Event

* * *

April 5, 2008 Muhammad Ali Event

"Damn she looks good" Kevin thought to himself after Whitney left his side. Just another fabulous night in Kevin's world when Whitney was in his presence. He knew she would be there, but what caught him off guard was the dress! That dress was something else and Kevin couldn't wait to get it off of her later tonight. He watched her as she walked through the crowd of people in the room. Once again all eyes were on her and his was never going to look else where.

Whitney went and sat at her table where her cousin Dionne was waiting

"Did you find him?" Dionne asked

"Yes I did" Whitney told her sitting down in her chair, she nodded to the other people at their table

"What was his reaction to your dress?"

"You should have seen him let's just say these two kept him focused!"

"No he didn't"

"Yes girl the whole time I was talking to him, his face was down here" Whitney said pointing down at her chest

"Do you two have plans for tonight now?"

"I didn't give him a chance to ask, I wanna play hard to get tonight. He has to work for this love"

"Wait why are you doing that? You two are still broken up?"

"Well technically yes, but every now and again we hook up"

"Then why aren't you dating then?"

"He wants to be my man again but…" Whitney drifts off into her own thoughts

"But what?" Dionne asked but they were interrupted by the waiter bringing their drinks

Everyone was busy mingling in the ballroom including Kevin. Though he was having a conversation with a few people his eyes kept drifting off to her. It was pretty easy to find her too because she was the most beautiful woman in the room and the only one wearing a bright red dress. Whitney was enjoying herself having a conversation with Dionne when a handsome man approached them and introduced himself. Whitney had to admit she was smitten so she didn't make him go away. Plus this would be great for making Kevin a little jealous. That means more fire and passion in the bedroom, if she agrees to meet him. Kevin noticed that Whitney had began talking to another man and he felt himself getting jealous but he played it cool.

"Can I get you ladies another drink?" the man asked

"I think I'm good with this for right now" Dionne said

"And I will take another club soda" Whitney told him

"Alright then I will be back" the guy left

"My goodness if only I were young again" said Dionne

"He is cute isn't he"

"Uh huh and he came over for you girl. You and that dress are killin them!"

"Wait what?" Whitney was confused by her lingo

"I learned that from my grandchildren, anyway what did he say was?"

"Something about being Australian and a billionaire."

"Oh yeah, are you going to finish talking to him?"

"Yeah he seems like a nice person, besides I need to feel my time up somehow until later tonight"

"Well if you need me, I will be fishing for my own billionaire" Dionne laughed at her statement

"Alright stay out of trouble" Whitney said as she waited for the billionaire to come back

Kevin watched as Dionne left Whitney's side. He seen that the guy was gone too so maybe he should go and meet Whitney so they can spend sometime together. He started walking towards her and was almost there until the billion dollar man showed up again. He stopped dead in his tracks and turned right back around. Kevin was aggravated now, but he was going to keep an eye out on her the whole night.

"So what does the lovely Whitney Houston have in store for us in the future?" the man asked in his sexy native voice

"Nothing too much really, I can't give away all my secrets" she told him smiling right back

"Aww come on nothing no hints?"

"Sorry can't. And what about you you're a businessman?"

"Yeah I run a company with my father and brothers. I'm thinking about getting out"

"Why?" Whitney asked, she really was interested in what he had to say. He was very charming, nice, and he was great eye candy.

They continued their conversation and Kevin was right across the room watching, hating what was going on. Dionne was standing right behind watching him watch her.

"Jealous?" Dionne said in his ear and Kevin jumped a little

"Dionne! Whitney said you were here"

"Then why didn't you come see me?" she said hugging him tight

"So are you jealous?" she asked again

"No" he replied obviously lying "Why, Should I be?"

"I don't know he almost swept me off my feet" she shrugged

"Why is she so into talking to him anyway?"

"I guess she likes the conversation"

"Yeah but look at him, he has a big forehead, he dresses tacky, and he looks like he would be a stalker"

"Your just saying all of that because he is talking to your Whitney"

"Well I'm going to keep an eye on him, he better keep his hands to himself"

"Now your coming off a little bit stalker-ish Kevin!"

A few moments after Whitney and her new friend went back to his table and continued their conversation. About an hour later Kevin decided to invite himself to the table where they were sitting. Whitney and the Australian were deep in conversation.

"Here you are I haven't seen you all night" Kevin said interrupting them

"Oh hey Kevin I've just been here with my new friend" Whitney said and Kevin eyed the man "Kevin this is Lucas, Lucas this is Kevin we did The Bodyguard together back in 1992"

"Good to meet you mate" Lucas said extending his hand out to Kevin for a handshake, Kevin didn't give him one. Whitney rolled her eyes, Kevin was so obvious sometimes

Kevin made as much small talk as he could possible before he felt like the third wheel and left. He went meet up with Dionne again.

"I can't believe this is seriously happening" Kevin said

"What?" Dionne asked, she was on wine glass number 3

"Whitney and this guy, she is dissing me for him! Look at them all hugged up in the corner, laughing and talking."

"Kevin they are just having a conversation that is all that it is, nothing more"

"Why do I feel like the jealous ex boyfriend?"

"Because you are the jealous ex boyfriend"

"Why is she doing this, she knows she drives me crazy!" Just as he said that Dionne and Kevin seen Whitney and Lucas starting to leave the ballroom.

"Where is she going?"

"I don't know"

"I hope she is not going with him anywhere" Kevin couldn't take it anymore so he took it upon himself to stop her from going

He arrived just in time in front of them before they exited out the door. Lucas was leading the way.

"Mr. Costner you again" Lucas said with a little unhappiness in his voice

"Yes me again" Kevin told him

"What's wrong Kevin, you need something?" Whitney asked

"I need to speak with you now" he said

"Well we were just leaving" Lucas said

"This won't take long trust me" Kevin had it in the back of his mind that Whitney wasn't going anywhere with him. Yeah he was being a little possessive at the moment but he had to. This was concerning his love!

The two men were toe to toe until Whitney came between them and broke it up.

"Lucas baby just give me a second with him and then we can leave" She said to him. It shocked Kevin that she called him baby. Shit they just met like three hours ago and they already had nicknames? Lucas stood by the door and Whitney pulled Kevin off to the side to talk.

"What is it Kevin" she asked

"Baby?"

"Calm down"

"Baby!"

"Would you stop trying to make a scene, people already think there is more to this friendship"

"Since when have we become just friends?"

"You needed to talk to me? So talk"

"Where are you going?"

"Excuse me?"

"Yes where in the hell are you going with him?"

"I am a grown woman so I can go where I please, and last time I checked I was single"

"Your going somewhere to screw him aren't you?"

"That is none of your business"

"I can't believe you!" he said pissed off

"What do you mean you can't believe me? Kevin just because we get together every few months and fuck doesn't mean we are a couple"

"So we are friends with benefits?" he said but Whitney didn't want to answer, instead she decided to leave

"I've got to go Kevin, I will call you tomorrow" she said

"Don't bother" he told her and walked away. Maybe this was a bad idea

After Kevin left her standing there, she went back to Lucas

"So are we ready to go?" He asked putting his arm around her

"Yeah let's get out of here please"

Lucas took her back to his hotel suite in the building, and soon Kevin went back to his heartbroken


	2. Chapter 2

It was almost three in the morning when Kevin woke up to a soft knock on his hotel room door. He didn't feel like being bothered so he let whoever was there keep knocking until they got the hint.

Whitney knocked a few more times until she decided to walk away. She felt guilty for what she did to him and for even playing her little game. It wasn't until the elevator doors started to close when she realized that she had to talk to Kevin now! She slipped out just before it they closed completely and when back to his room down the hall. She started knocking more loudly until she heard him coming closer to the door.

Kevin opened the door half asleep until he saw her there, makeup and hair messed up. Eyes still wet but he really didn't care now. He started closing the door and walked away but Whitney caught it before it could close and followed him.

"Go away Whitney" he said

"Ok I deserve that but…"

"But nothing go back to your Australian lover"

"Kevin I am here because I want to talk to you"

"You said everything you had to say tonight when you treated me like a stranger"

"I'm sorry baby"

"Do not use that name with me, really Whitney just go"

"Kevin I made a mistake"

"Damn right you did"

"Would you just let me finish" she asked and he sat on the sofa and she sat on the other sofa on the side of him.

"Listen the only reason why I was giving you the cold shoulder tonight was because I wanted to make you jealous, and Lucas just made it easier for me"

"I don't care"

"Yes you do because if you didn't you would have never opened the door for me." she was right Kevin was a little pleased to see her

"Then you two hit it off" he told her

"We did yes"

"And you decided to end the night by sleeping with him didn't you?"

"Kevin you of all people know I don't rock like that! I'm not the type to just sleep with someone I just met"

"Then what did you go do with him?" he asked, and this was the hard part for her

"We went back to his hotel room, we kissed" as she was telling him that Kevin put his head down in his hands

"But that was all we did I promise. He wanted to sleep with me but I told him that my heart was else where tonight. And I don't sleep with men the first time I meet them" Kevin smiled a little inside. She hadn't slept with Lucas and it was a huge relief. "We just talked for the rest of the time and then I left"

"If that is all that you two did why is your hair and makeup messed up?"

"I went back to my room with D and she let me cry on her shoulder. And my hair is like this because I went lie down and fell asleep for two hours. I made a mistake Kevin and I am sorry for doing that to you, I shouldn't have taken it far as I did. Please forgive me" she asked her tears were starting to come down again

Kevin couldn't hold a grudge against her forever, he really didn't have one to begin with. So he took her in his arms and hugged her. They stayed like that for a good while until Kevin broke away.

"Don't ever do that to me again" he said wiping her tears away

"I promise I won't, I don't ever want to lose you I hope you know that"

"I do, but tonight you scared the hell out of me with your actions. You don't know how much I love you, you just don't" once he said that he started to kiss her and she kissed him back. They were so deep in the kiss he picked her up and carried her to his bedroom where they made love.

The next morning they were still in bed sitting up waiting for room service to bring up their breakfast

"So you forgive me right?" she asked him, he had his arm around her and she was resting in his side

"I think the passionate make up sex proved it don't you think?"

"I know, but I was pretty horrible to you"

"Yeah but you apologized and now everything is fine again between us"

Someone knocked on the door

"That must be room service, I'll be back" Kevin said slipping out of bed to put on his briefs and some pants. Whitney stayed in bed covered up and flicked on the tv to catch something good. Not long after Kevin came back with their trays and he handed her one tray and he took the other. She found them something to watch and they began to eat. Scarface was showing on demand and they watched as Tony Montana took Miami by storm. Sometime during the middle of the movie and they had finished eating Kevin's cell phone started to ring. It was on the nightstand on Whitney's side and she reached to grab it and then gave it to him. It was CB

"Shit I have to take this call sweetie" Kevin told her as he removed his arm from around her gently and got out of the bed.

"Alright honey take your time" she said as he left and went into the living room to talk to his wife. About five minutes later he came back and laid with her again.

"Who was that?"

"Who do you think? he said

"Oh"

"So what are we Whitney? Are we jumpoffs for each other or…" he asked

"I want us to be a couple again" she said much to his delight

"Your serious"

"Yes I am"

"No bullshit, no excuses, reasons why we shouldn't be doing what he have been for years?"

"I want us to be together for good this time. So that means we are not going to be breaking up every eight months ok!"

"Well you're the one who would break up with me, not once have I broken up with you"

"I know but starting now you and I are official again"

"Does that mean I can leave CB and we can finally expose this relationship to the world?"

"Not right now but one day in the near future I am banking on it!" she gave him a kiss and they tuned back into the movie.


End file.
